Flaky's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Flaky and every main character she has interacted with. Overview Flaky is generally a kind and sweet character, and as a result is friends with most main characters. However she is also very shy and cautious compared to most of the other characters. Cuddles Cuddles and Flaky are shown to be very good friends on a number of occasions, such as Water You Wading For, Let It Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. However, they usually aren't compatible due to the former' reckless behavior and the latter's cautiousness. Giggles Despite Flaky and Giggles getting along well most of the time they're seen together, Giggles doesn't spend as much time with her as with Petunia. Early on, Flaky, Sniffles, and Giggles were together at the haunted house in Boo Do You Think You Are?. Later on, they were seen in a exploration team (lead by Sniffles). Even later on, in Royal Flush, when Flaky was embarrassed about coming in, Giggles, along with Petunia and Lammy, felt awkward about it first. However, Giggles quickly let it go and encouraged her to come in and play Poker with them. Sniffles_exploration_team.png|Maybe Giggles and Sniffles should have brought someone else. BDYTYA 3.png|Flaky in a ride with Sniffles and Giggles Toothy Flaky and Toothy appear to be friends for the most part. They play hide and seek together in Hide and Seek. They are also seen on trips together in episodes such as Snow Place to Go and From A to Zoo. Flaky was also awed by Toothy's singing in Class Act and Toothy panicked when she was injured. Lumpy Flaky and Lumpy are often shown to be good friends. She is included in groups Lumpy lead in From A to Zoo and Take a Hike. In the former episode, he cheers her up by making her a balloon animal and then carries her back to the bus. In the latter, he is horrified seeing Flaky's corpse as a bird nest. Lumpy also nurses Flaky back to health in Party Animal, swiping away Mime's peanuts because of her allergies. Don't_cry,_I'll_take_you_home.PNG|"Don't cry, Flaky. Everything's fine." 1331078059_216.png|Lumpy as a leader and Flaky as a group member. Handy Flaky and Handy have a neutral relationship. They are seen riding in a car together in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy, Flippy, Sniffles and Lumpy team up and possibly kill Flaky. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Flaky and Handy in one car. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Handy, Flippy, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Flaky's grave. Petunia Flaky and Petunia seem to be on good terms. They have played Hide and Seek with Flippy and Toothy, visited Lammy for a game of poker in Royal Flush, and went on trips together in three episodes. HTF 71 Royal 03.jpg|The gals play poker. Hide and Seek.png|Hide and seek. Sniffles Flaky is a lesser-extent, but good friend of Sniffles. They appear on many of Lumpy's field trips, board a spooky carnival ride, celebrate Flippy's birthday party, and go on an expedition together. BDYTYA 5.png|Sniffles and Flaky (and Giggles) on a ride. Many scratches on Sniffles.png|Sniffles tries to carry Flaky to safety. Nutty Flaky is one of Nutty's friends, but like many of them, she resents this at least once. In Party Animal, Flaky slaps Nutty's hand away from a piece of chocolate, which was supposed to be used for Fippy's birthday. Then, after Flaky becomes sick from an allergic reaction, Nutty simply shoves her away to get at the chocolates. In See What Develops, they were working together (along with Disco Bear) and Flaky had no problem with her coworkers. Lifty and Shifty Flaky has interacted with Lifty and Shifty twice. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark they provided a raft for her and the other characters to escape from the island, though this ended when Flaky popped the raft with her quills. They also use her to make fake snow in Class Act much to her obvious dismay. The Mole The Mole and Flaky rarely interact. The Mole is hired by Flaky to help out at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal. The Mole also gives her a surfboard in Wipe Out. She is also shown to be a customer at The Mole's and Lumpy's doughnut shop in ''The Chokes on You ''and purchases a doughnut there. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe